A software development kit (SDK) is a set of software development tools that allows the creation of applications for software packages, software frameworks, hardware platforms, computer systems, video gaming consoles, operating systems, and/or similar development platforms. A bot (short for “robot”) is an automated program that runs over the Internet. Some bots run automatically, while others only execute commands when the bots receive specific input. There are many different types of bots, but some common examples include web crawlers, chat room bots, and malicious bots.
Conversational interfaces (i.e., user interfaces that mimics human conversations), are becoming more popular, especially as the use of Internet of Things (IoT) devices becomes more prevalent, as the easiest-to-use interface (and sometimes the only interface) for data entry into many of these devices is a voice-activated interface, such as a conversational interface. However, much of the content available on the World Wide Web (the “web”) is only accessible in a legacy hypertext markup language (HTML) format. Activities such as filling out forms and presenting retrieved data from Ajax calls (asynchronous requests initiated by the browser that do not directly result in a page transition), utilize HTML pages. A conversational interface is incompatible with these legacy pages, as conversational agents presently cannot consume HTML pages and/or mimic their functionality through natural conversations, as these pages can only be interacted with utilizing pre-set HTML content.
Existing systems attempt to bridge interactions between conversational interfaces and legacy content by allowing users to initiate, with voice commands, bot-enabled searches. Unfortunately, these systems still rely on accessing and presenting web content through traditional means, like search engines and browser-displayed pages. There is no mechanism which infers web pages from a conversation, rather than a voice command, and in response, extracts data retrieval or data submission points, and ingests them as bot-invocable SDK on client devices.